


A Night in with Bea

by BlitzTheDragon



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Emasculation, F/M, Femdom, Fondling, Furry, Heterosexual Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitzTheDragon/pseuds/BlitzTheDragon
Summary: “Got something for you. I think you’ll like it..."In which Bea makes her sexy bat-friend dress up for her.
Relationships: Bea Santello/Original Character
Kudos: 6





	A Night in with Bea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot I made for my bf, featuring his fursona with Bea Santello. Needless to say, nothing you see here is canon.
> 
> Content Warning: Consensual misgendering for the purpose of emasculation.

Lucius double-checked his smartphone as he entered his bedroom. It was still open to the text he had received.

‘Bored and horny. Get dressed and be ready in 30. I’m coming over.’ -B

Smiling, the bat responded with ‘Yes ma’am!’, then set the phone on his nightstand. He was quick to strip out of his t-shirt, shorts, and boxers. Now, to put on the clothes his date had in mind. Beatrice Santello had a particular taste, and Lucius was eager to fulfill it.

As Lucius dug his outfit out of his closet, he briefly reminisced about how he had gotten together with the sultry Goth woman from Possum Springs. There was that off-campus dance party at the bar. He’d been hitting on that other girl. What was her name again? Jackie, or something like it.

Then the crocodile had stepped in, and drawn his attention away from the goat. In hindsight, Bea probably did it to help Jackie get out of an uncomfortable situation. Fortunately, Lucius and her had hit it off, and now they saw each other semi-regularly.

Did that make them boyfriend and girlfriend? Lucius hoped so. The sex was amazing, to say the least.

With his thoughts returning to the present, Lucius pulled out the lacy black pair of panties from the neatly folded pile of clothing sitting on the floor of his closet and stepped into them. He couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure as the soft, stylized silk cradled his package. Given how snug they were in front, it was obvious these weren’t made with a man in mind.

Next came the nylon stockings. These had taken some getting used to, as well as going through a number of pairs before he could slide them on without tearing them. Lucius sat down on the floor to tug them up to his thighs. They were followed by a garter of black lace around his slim waist.

Once the stockings were securely anchored to his garter, Lucius moved on to the red plaid miniskirt. “Mini” was an understatement. It was cut so high that it did nothing to hide the obscene bulge in his panties. Around his waist went a black leather belt, decorated in shiny steel studs and completed with a pentagram buckle.

Next off the pile was the crop top. It was black like his underwear, stockings, and belt. The exception was the pink lettering decorating the front, spelling out “Bitch” in elegant cursive. This part was always the most challenging. It was really form-fitting, and didn’t allow Lucius much room to fit his wings through. With some careful maneuvering, however, he was able to manage.

Almost fully dressed now, Lucius went over to his desk, where the centerpiece of his outfit lay. A black studded collar for his neck, complete with a shiny round pet tag.

Lastly came the boots, which Lucius kept next to his desk. They were a good and slutty pair, with buckles running all the way up to his knees. It was a pain to fasten and unfasten each one while putting them on or taking them off, but Lucius enjoyed wearing them, and Bea liked when he dressed up for her.

Now fully dressed, Lucius left his bedroom and headed downstairs. His heavy fuck-me boots clomped loudly on the rickety wooden staircase, making the bat wince. It was a good thing he was between housemates at the moment; he had no clue how he would explain this. No, not true. He knew _exactly_ how to explain. He was dressed up for his girlfriend, after all!

Once downstairs, Lucius came to a stop at the living room window. After several minutes, he began to bounce impatiently on the soles of his boots. Of course, in his eagerness to be ready in time, there was still some time before Bea was due to arrive. The problem was that both the anticipation and the excitement of crossdressing was turning him on. Already his cock was starting to fill out, pressing harder against the lacy silk covering it. It was a good thing silk could stretch.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bat spotted a familiar blocky, aging red Volvo, worn but well-loved. Moments later, the girl of Lucius’s affections emerged. The tall crocodile woman was shrouded by the shadows of the setting sun, save for the soft, orange glow from the live ember of the cigarette nestled in the corner of her mouth.

Lucius bounded for the door, and had opened it before Bea had even reached the top of the front steps. “Hey!” he said.

Bea regarded the bat as she took a pull on her cigarette. Her eyes were lidded, almost sleepy, and feigned disinterest showed on her face. Lucius was not deterred, however. She had the habit of acting less enthusiastic than she actually was. Bea had her tells, though. The way her tail swished behind her suggested she was quite excited for the night ahead.

“Hey,” Bea replied, a cloud of white smoke billowing from her nose and mouth. Her eyes briefly traced down Lucius’s form, and back up again. “You’re looking cute tonight.”

Lucius couldn’t help the blush creeping across his cheeks, or the ever increasing tickle in his groin. “Hehe, thanks,” he said, a dopey grin spreading across his face. He silently gestured for Bea to come in, and she obliged.

The crocodile sauntered into the living room, one hand on her hip, and the other rested on the bulky purse slung over her shoulder. She took another pull on her cigarette before she turned to face Lucius. “Got something for you. I think you’ll like it,” she said.

Without further preamble, Bea dug into her purse. After a second of rummaging, she produced a long leash, which she twined tightly around her hand. With her free hand, she crooked a finger to beckon Lucius over. The bat obligingly stepped up.

Bea paused to crush out her tobacco in the ashtray on the coffee table, then reached out to secure the leash to Lucius collar. Her stony eyes remained locked onto the bat’s as she worked. “There we go,” she murmured, “Always gotta keep sluts on a short leash.”

Lucius could only giggle and nod. His cheeks burned bright with the blush now overtaking his face. Bea suddenly tugged on the leash, knocking him off balance and making him stumble briefly. He yelped in a combination of surprise and excitement.

“That’s it,” said Bea, as she unwound a few more inches of leash and tugged the crossdressed bat in the other direction. “I’m going to enjoy leading you around. Think I’ll take you for a walk later.” That thought alone was like electricity shooting down Lucius’s spine, causing his wings to shuffle excitedly.

Speaking of excitement, it didn’t take long for Bea to catch what was happening down below out of the corner of her eye. The dark lace of the bat’s panties now protruded lewdly out from under his skirt in a prominent tent, as all eight inches of his cock stood at attention and straining mightily against its confines.

The crocodile seemed unfazed at first, save for that ever present swish in her tail and the smirk forming at the corner of her mouth. “Getting excited, are we?” she asked. 

Again, Lucius could only nod dumbly. “Uh-huh!” he managed. For some reason, an attractive, domineering woman treating him like this effectively tanked his intelligence. He was more passive, and eager to please.

“Heh,” Bea chuckled softly. She stepped around until she was directly behind the back. Her hand reeled in the leash to pull him back against her. The strong odor of stale tobacco ever present in her dark dress was strong enough to nearly overwhelm the bat. And yet, that sickly sweet flavor always made the bat feel secure. It was Bea’s smell, after all.

Lucius obligingly tucked his wings flush against his back so that Bea could press in close. He reached back to brush a hand along her hip. That was something about her that drove him wild. Underneath the drab black clothing, she had quite the set of curves. While her chest was only average, it was in her hips and backside that she _really_ stood out.

The bat only managed to briefly graze her before she slapped his hand, causing him to jerk it away. “No,” the crocodile scolded, albeit with a smile in her voice, “Wait your turn. I’m going first.”

With Lucius braced against her, Bea reached around his waist and under the hem of his skirt. Her slender fingers curled over the straining tent in his panties. “My girl is so horny,” she rasped in his ear, her hot breath making it twitch. “Bet you’re gonna cum your panties right in the living room, aren’t you?”

Lucius’s face felt like it was on fire, and it felt like his cock was going to burst, it was so painfully hard. His hips bucked involuntarily as Bea’s hand closed over his silken tent. Already the fabric was beginning to dampen from the generous bead of precum collecting at its peak. He wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

“Ahhh~” Lucius groaned as the crocodile woman gently pinched and rubbed along his length. His arms and fists tucked up submissively against his chest.

With a tug on his leash, Bea bent him back to bury her broad snout into the fluff around his neck. That hot, tobacco-laced breath warmed the side of his head as it had his ear. “Such a cutie,” she growled huskily, before planting a teasing kiss right at the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

Suddenly, her snout came up and she lightly nipped at his ear with her razor-sharp front teeth, making Lucius yelp in surprise and delight. She could very well draw blood doing that, but she didn’t tonight. All the while, her first two fingers and her thumb kept squeezing, tugging, and massaging along the bat’s cock, while the dampness that was his precum spread further.

It was all too much for Lucius. The skilled fingers toying with his dick, the way she toyed with his ears and neck, and of course the firm grip on the leash anchoring him in place were enough to push him over the edge. With a decidedly unflattering squeak, Lucius tensed. His toes curled inside his boots, and his tented panties jerked almost imperceptibly as a hot, wet stain spread rapidly from its apex. In seconds, the entire front of the garment was soaked.

Despite this, Bea did not flinch. She just kept right on squeezing and tugging. Even after Lucius clearly was spent, she kept going for several more moments. The bat could only flinch and wince at the hypersensitivity. No, he didn’t get to enjoy any afterglow, at least not yet. Bea was only getting started.

Bea let go of the hot, sticky mess Lucius had made. Another soft “Heh,” escaped her as she rubbed her fingers and thumb together, slickened as they were by the bat’s jizz. 

Keeping her boy on a short leash, she started to tug him in the direction of the stairs. Her stony gaze locked with Lucius’s as he turned. She brought her hand up to her mouth, and her broad saurian tongue unfurled to lewdly lap the residue from her fingers.

“Good girl,” she concluded, making Lucius shudder in delight, “but you’re not done yet.” Bea unwound more length on the leash to allow the bat to maneuver, then urged him to follow her up the stairs. At the distance she led, it kept her wide, generous caboose perfectly at eye level with Lucius as she ascended.

“I still need to get off. Be ready to put that tongue of yours to use,” Bea said over her shoulder. “And be ready to stay a while.”

Lucius obligingly followed his girlfriend up the stairs, eagerly nodding. The bat paid no mind to the rapidly cooling wetness still soaking his panties. He was a good girl, after all, and good girls like him knew how to please.


End file.
